


Any Good News is Welcomed

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, the OCs aren't important and are only there for the plot, there is no actual adoption but it's talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Remy and Emile had both waited for what seemed like forever for this meeting to happen. But now that xe was sitting in one of the offices at the local Department of Social and Health Services, all xe wanted was good news.Or.Remy and Emile have a meeting with an agent to talk about their adoption application.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Any Good News is Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Misgendering (it's accidental but it still happens like twice)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

Remy looked up from xyr desk when xe heard xyr phone start to ring. One of the big rules xe had set up for both xirself and xyr employees was not answering their personal phone unless it was an emergency or super urgent. So, Remy looked at the call ID, ready to hang up on the number until xe saw that it was a government number. 

“Hello,” Remy said after xe swiped to answer the call and placed the phone up to xyr ear. 

“Is this Ms. Picani?” 

“Yeah,” Xe ignored the misgendering. In all of xyr interactions with the government systems, very few actually used xe/xem, or at least they/them pronouns for xem. Nor did they ever think to use nongendered prefixes. Sure, it wasn't the automatic response to do so when talking to people you know even know, but Remy really wished it was. “This is xem.” 

“Okay, great,” The voice on the other side of the line paused for a moment and Remy could hear what xe thought was papers moving in the background. “This is Elizabeth Fletcher from the U.S. Department of Social and Health Services in Spokane.” Remy was now very happy that xe did end up answering the call. The two of them had been interested in adopting a child for a long time now and finally decided to start the process a few months ago. Now, after going through the training courses, interviews, and all the other requirements, it actually seemed like it was a possibility. 

“Okay.” 

“Well, we just wanted to call you and your husband to schedule a meeting with one of our agents.” 

“Oh, really?” It didn’t surprise xem that they were getting a meeting with someone from social services, but it did. Even with them working their hardest to get approved to adopt a child, they still thought that they weren’t even going to get a callback. Now, even though the meeting didn’t signify them getting approved, it was more than both of them ever expected. 

“Yeah, you sound surprised.” 

“Oh, I am,” Remy began. “But it’s that good type of surprise. At least I hope it’s a good surprise.” 

“Well, Ms. Picani.” Xe once again ignored the misgendering as it probably wasn’t Elizabeth’s fault, and xe didn’t want to have a whole conversation about how to use xyr pronouns. “I can’t say rather what the content of your meeting is, but I’m gonna throw it out there that the news is probably good. So, is next Friday okay?” 

“Um, can you wait a minute? ‘Cause I need to look at my husband’s appointment schedule.”

“Yeah, take your time.”

Ten days later, that Friday that Elizabeth was referring to, Emile and xem were standing outside of the Department of Social and Health Services building in the middle of Spokane. 

“Are you ready Rem?” 

“No,” It wasn’t as if xe wasn’t ready to have this meeting, but xyr wasn’t ready for the possibility that their application wasn’t approved. “Are you?”

“Is anyone ready for this type of meeting?” Emile said and Remy felt him squeeze xyr hand. “I love you, no matter what happens.” 

“I love you too Em,” Xe smiled and hoped that it was conveyed even with the mask. 

The two of them walked in and quickly checked in at the receptionist's desk. Once again, Remy was misgendered, and xe tried to ignore it but as always it really sucked. 

“The Picani family?” Remy looked up from where xe where messaging the Discord server. It was currently two in the afternoon, so over on the east coast, everyone was off of work and able to text right back. 

“Yeah?” Emile said and stood up with Remy following him. 

“Come on in,” The two of them followed, Mrs. Jones, the agent who had done a majority of the interviews back to her office. “Have a seat,” she said once they finally were in the office while gesturing at the chairs which were in front of her desk. “So, two quick questions. Remy, you still use xe/xem pronouns correct?” 

“Oh, yeah. Or they/them if it’s easier for you, I really don’t mind.” 

“Okay, I know I put it down in your notes section but I just wanted to confirm. Second, how have you two been?” 

“Well, other than being stressed about this appointment,” Emile said, and Remy saw his eyes crinkling which met that he was smiling. “I’ve been pretty good, even though I’m probably going to have to go back to having appointments online again.” Since Christmas, which was a few weeks ago, the COVID cases had been rising a lot. Next week, the two of them were going to start quarantining for their upcoming visit to New York for their friend’s wedding. However, from the look of the COVID cases, his patients would have to continue with the online appointments even after Emile was done. 

“I’m good too, but in the same boat as Emile with my coffee shop ‘cause we’re probably gonna have to go back to take out again.” 

“Well, both of those situations sound awful,” Ms. Jones said and Remy saw her look at her computer monitor. “But what if I were to give you some good news?”

“Um, good news is highly appreciated,” Remy said and tried to hide xyr smile. 

“Yeah! Any good news is welcomed.” 

“Well, your application was very good and we’ve decided to approve it.”

“So we can get a kid?” 

“Yes, Mx. Picani, you can get a kid.” Remy knew that she was oversimplifying it, but xe didn’t really care right then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> Also, if anything that I’ve written about (the adoption process) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it. I tried my best with the xe/xem pronouns, however, I may not have used them perfectly so if I did use them incorrectly then please tell me and I'll go back and fix it. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “good news”
> 
> This is in the same AU as the other stories that revolve around Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton. But just for timeline purposes, this is before their wedding but after Christmas (so maybe the end of January).
> 
> Also, can you tell that I'm getting bored with naming the stories because I am literally so bad at naming stuff.


End file.
